


Hawkeye

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [32]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Hawkeye

You couldn’t stop shivering, despite the 4 blankets that they had draped over you. The nurse assured you that it was entirely normal. You were rolled to another room, where Thor was waiting. Heimdall had been a large baby, but he was beautiful. He was currently in the nursery, and would be in your room once you were moved. You’d be sharing a room with another new mother, but you didn’t mind. “I am so proud of you, little one.” Thor beamed with pride.

You nuzzled into his hand when he cupped your cheek. “Did it take long?” You yawned.

“Not at all, love.” He brushed his thumb over your cheek. “You were only asleep about an hour.” He informed you.

You nodded. “I thought so.” You blushed, hugging the blankets closer to you. “I can’t wait to hold him.”

He grinned. “Soon, little one.” He told you. “Even then, you’ll be on your back. They do this to prevent headaches.” You raised an eyebrow at him, making him chuckle. “I was talking to the nurses and doctors while our son was born.”

“You would you friendly giant.” You teased. “Did you let everyone know? Or not yet?”

Thor laughed, shaking his head. “Not yet. I’ve yet to leave your side.”

You smiled lovingly at him. “I love you so much. I can’t wait to start this with you.” You sniffled.

“For now, let’s just keep you comfortable.”

You nodded, just letting him play with your hair.

* * *

Finally, the nurse wheeled you to the room you’d be staying in for the next few days, and then went to get Heimdall for you. While you waited for her to bring him, you had Thor go get your friends.

Steve was by your side in an instant, fussing over you for a minute. You chuckled lightly, and then regretted it. “Would you like to hold our son?” You smiled up at him.

His eyes watered slightly. “You hold him first sweetheart. Then Thor.” He kissed your head.

“I’ve been holding him for a few. Get your cuddles in before he needs me for my boobs.” You grinned.

Thor nodded encouragingly, smiling as Steve picked up the bundle of a newborn. Steve immediately turned into a shuffling mess. “Oh he’s so little.”

You nodded. “Well, compared to adults. Compared to newborns, you can tell he’s part God.” You pointed out. “Have you told the others his name yet?” You asked Thor.

Thor shook his head and beamed as the rest of his friends stood in the hall. He went and beckoned them in despite the nurses protests. “Everyone, I’d like you to meet Heimdall.”

“Hello, Heimdall.” Nat brushed her thumb gently over his head. “What’s his middle name?” She looked over to Thor.

Tony stayed in the door, his chest aching. He leaned against the frame and watched for a few moments before stepping out into the hall, beating himself up.

“Have we decided on a middle name, little one?” Thor glanced at you.

You blushed and shook your head. “Anyone have any ideas?” You asked, wanting your family involved.

“That’s a big responsibility doll.” Bucky chuckled, half leaning on Steve to get a better look at Heimdall.

“How about Hawkeye?” Clint grinned, completely serious.

You shook your head. “Awe, and take away a name for one of your kids?”

“No. Not happening.” Nat snapped before thinking about it.

The team looked at them and snickered.

“But look how cute he is.” Steve teased, kissing Heimdall’s head before passing him to Thor.

Thor grinned down at his son. “Hello, my son.” He said gently, chuckling at how the newborn squirmed.

“Now that’s a picture.” You grinned, Heimdall looking extra tiny next to his father. “How about Heimdall Matthew?”

Everyone hummed and nodded. “That works.” Steve kissed your head.

You suddenly frowned. “Where’s Tony? Is he okay?”

Steve furrowed his brows and looked around before heading out to the hall. “She’s asking for you.” He told him, leaning on the wall.

Tony looked surprised at that and nodded, following Steve back into the room.

“Hey!” You smiled. “I wanted you to meet Heimdall Matthew.”

Thor was slightly standoffish with Stark still, but with one look from you, he was handing him over to the man of iron.

Swallowing, he teared up as he looked down at the tiny bundle. He smiled over at you. “How’re you feeling, sweetheart?”

You desperately tried to fight down the emotions building up that Tony holding a baby caused, but you still managed to tear up. “I-I’m fine. I’m glad you’re all here.” You blinked quickly as you smiled at your friends.

Heimdall began to fuss, which soon turned into a cry. “I believe that would signal his hunger.” Thor spoke up.

You chuckled as everyone gave you space. You briefly made eye contact with Tony as he handed you the bundle and blushed.

“Can we go get you food now?” Clint asked.

“I don’t know who’s gonna be worse, him or Heimdall.” Nat sighed playfully.

“Once I get the clear from the doctor, which should be shortly.” You told him. “If you’re hungry, go get something to eat.” You told him as you worked on helping Heimdall latch.

Nat shook her head. “Only until we know you’re okay.”

Thor stood on one side of you while Steve stood on the other side. “We will still be here when you guys get back.” Steve chuckled, knowing everyone was probably in the mood for a snack or two.

After a moment, you looked up at Thor. “Can you get the nurse? Nursing babies looks easier than it is, it seems.”

“I’ll get her doll, she’s a cutie.” Bucky admitted, rushing out to the hall.

“Some things never change.” Steve chuckled.

You smiled down at Heimdall, even his cries were cute.

When they came back in, she smiled at you. “The new mommy having some trouble? I did, too, when I had my first.” She assured you, easing your nerves.

“Thanks.” You smiled at her, thankful Thor struck up conversation while she was helping you. After a bit, you felt like you had the hang of it, but she told you if you wanted, she could schedule a lactation consultant to visit you the next morning. You eagerly accepted the offer, smiling as she was so nice.

After a while Heimdall was done and you eagerly burped him. Your eyes were getting heavy, so you passed him back to Thor. “I’m gonna catch a nap, guys.” You yawned.

“We’re gonna go grab food.” Nat chuckled as Clint bounced.

Tony gave you a pained smile. “Let me know of you need anything, sweetheart.”

Your heart clenched but you nodded. “Thank you Tony. For everything.”

Thor made himself comfortable in a chair by the window, humming lightly. You smiled as you watched him gently brush the infant’s small hand.

“Are you happy?” You yawned again.

He looked at you with pure love. “I have never felt such pure joy, little one. Rest. I will be here with our son when you awake.”

You nodded, shutting your eyes for a minute and then you were crashed.

Thor watched you for a moment, and then looked to Steve. “Would you like to hold him some more, Captain?”

“Okay.” Steve went and sat by the window, smiling as he got Heimdall back. “Hello.”

“You look like a natural, Captain.” Thor grinned.

He looked over at him for a second. “Yeah?”

He nodded. “I am pleased that things worked out with you and Y/N.”

“Thanks Thor. It means a lot.” Steve smiled, letting Heimdall grab at his finger. “Oh you’re strong!” He used a high pitched voice.

Thor laughed, shaking his head. “Prepare yourself, Captain, he’ll only get stronger.”

“Good thing we’re superheroes.” Steve laughed.

He looked towards you. “She may not be an Avenger, but she is far stronger than any of us could hope to be.”

Steve nodded quickly in agreement, kissing Heimdall’s head. “You’re so loved Little God.”

* * *

By the time you left the hospital after three days, you were hopeful for the days ahead, and looking forward to being home.

You realized quickly that the boys were far more protective that you were so far and it made your heart swell.

Thor helped you into the house, as Steve carried Heimdall’s car seat. As you walked in the front door, you were greeted by your friends. “Surprise!!”

You squealed in surprise and delight, smiling wide. “You guys!!” you giggled. “I’d rush over and hug you, but I’ll be a slow mover for a little bit.” You joked, walking over to hug them.

Nat smiled, hugging you first. “We just wanted to make sure you had a good first day back home.”

“This means so much, guys.” You told her. “Let me guess, Clint wanted more good food?” You teased.

“Hey, be careful. I won’t share my chicken wings.” Clint teased right back.

Bucky made grabby hands at Heimdall while Steve took him out.

You slowly lowered yourself to the couch, smiling over at Bucky. “Awe. Does uncle Bucky want some attention?”

Bucky grinned, putting Heimdall on his shoulder. “Hey, I’m good at it.”

“You are.” You agreed.

“When are you due for your pain medication, little one?” Thor asked, glancing at you.

You shrugged. “Probably a few hours, but I’m trying not to take too much.”

Bruce nodded in approval. “Good idea.” Then he winced. “Not that I know about childbirth obviously. Sorry.”

“They gave me enough for a week, and said I should take one every four hours. It’s considered major surgery, but I just can’t when I am trying to nurse Heimdall. I feel guilty.” You explained.

“Is there other things you can do for pain? Hot baths?” Nat asked, sitting next to Bucky.

You shook your head. “No baths until further notice. It’s not as bad as I thought it would be. If I get too sore, I’ll take one. However, I doubt I’ll have to move around too much with those two playing Daddy. Well, and Bucky when he’s here.” You joked, pointing to where the men were fussing over Heimdall.

“Oh, God!” Bucky gagged. “On of this kid’s dads take him!” He said dramatically. “You may return him when he’s not a tiny gas bomb.”

The men didn’t help however and looked at you in horror.

“Hey, I did the hard part. Daddy one or two over there can change him.” You pointed between Thor and Steve.

Thor took a breath. “I have seen them do this before, I am sure we can figure it out together.”

Nat smirked at you. “I might stay for a couple days. Get some time in with you, and get a comedy show!”

“Yes please.” You smiled at her, leaning against Bruce when he sat by you. “Thanks again guys, I know it’s probably boring but it means a lot to me.”

He kissed the top of your head. “Not boring at all. Newborns are something we get to be around, so it’s interesting.” He chuckled.

“Hope you think so when he’s screaming his head off.” You chuckled. Then you looked around. “Tony back at the tower?” You asked, wishing he could be apart of this.

Bruce nodded. “He didn’t wanna be a downer he said.” Thankfully only you were listening.

You gave him a sad smile, letting out a sigh before going back to watching your men try to change a diaper.

Everyone giggled and laughed, but finally they changed him with no messes.

“That wasn’t so bad.” Thor grinned.

“Good job, babe!” You chuckled.

Steve smiled. “Practice makes perfect.”

You nodded. “That is does.” You agreed with him.

* * *

Later on, you sent Tony a picture of you holding Heimdall. You sent a message with it.

 **I expect you to come say hi soon!** 😜

Hitting send, you smiled down at the tiny sleeping God.

Tony smiled when he saw it, but truth was he was hurting more than he ever had and he didn’t know how to handle it. Had he not freaked out, it would be him playing Daddy to your son, it would be him with you, and you would be living at the tower.

He sighed and locked his phone, working on some reports for an upcoming mission.

* * *

When you didn’t hear back, you just told yourself that’s how it would be. Tony wasn’t going to go back to being your friend, and you would have to get used to that.

Bucky was helping you fold some new blankets. “Something on your mind doll? Or just tired?”

“It’s nothing.” You gave him a small smile. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Okay.” He shrugged. “But if you need me…” he grinned.

You smiled gratefully. “Thanks, Buck.”

* * *

Tony fought with himself for the rest of the afternoon, finally caving in to text you back that evening. “Sorry, I’ve been working on reports all day. I can come by tomorrow for breakfast?” He sent it with an ache in his chest.

You were changing Heimdall when he texted, and then were spit up on moments later. So, while Thor cleaned him up, you showered, fit getting back to Tony.

 **Of course. See you then** 😊


End file.
